


Sob o sol do final de outono [Português]

by miauneko



Category: King of Fighters, The King of Fighters for Girls (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miauneko/pseuds/miauneko
Summary: Iori sente frio e vai atrás do sol. Uma história para comemorar o aniversário de Kyo (2020) inspirada em um diálogo de KOFG onde Nagi diz a Iori: “A tenacidade que te impele a ir atrás de Kyo permitirá que tenha uma vida longa”.
Relationships: Kusanagi Kyou & Yagami Iori, Kusanagi Kyou/Yagami Iori
Kudos: 6





	Sob o sol do final de outono [Português]

**Author's Note:**

> Esta é a tradução de uma história que escrevi em inglês ^^. Se desejam ler no idioma original, podem encontrá-la aqui:  
> [[Late Autumn Sun (English)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980457) | [ Bajo el sol de finales de otoño (Español)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979407) ].  
> Gracias a Boo y Luana por la traducción y revisión de la versión en portugués ♥.

Era um dia frio em meados de dezembro, mas as estreitas ruas secundárias do bairro de Shinsen-cho, localizado a alguns quarteirões da movimentada área comercial de Shibuya, não estavam tão vazias como era de se esperar em uma manhã de sábado.

Pelas ruas sem calçadas, alguns residentes se dirigiam a passos rápidos para fazer suas compras matinais nas lojas do bairro. Duas faixas verdes pintadas de cada lado da calçada demarcavam a área de circulação de pedestres, mas poucos prestavam atenção e preferiam caminhar diretamente sobre o asfalto, aparentemente alheios aos veículos que ocasionalmente circulavam pelas ruas.

No entanto, havia certo entendimento implícito entre os pedestres e motoristas. Os veículos — compactos, adequados para aquelas ruas estreitas — transitavam em uma velocidade mais lenta do que o normal, mesmo quando o caminho estava livre. Por sua vez, os pedestres afastavam-se quando ouviam algum carro se aproximando, sem necessidade de parar ou olhar sobre os ombros. E cada vez que isso acontecia, os motoristas inclinavam levemente a cabeça dentro de seus carros, como se dissessem “obrigado e desculpe o trasntorno”.

Iori caminhava por essa área nessa manhã, com a cabeça baixa e o olhar fixo na faixa verde marcada sobre o asfalto à sua frente.

A atmosfera desse bairro era pacífica. As ruas, estreitas e ondulantes, não tinham nada de especial, mas ofereciam um lugar tranquilo para se viver. Os edifícios de até quatro andares erguiam-se uns após os outros, a maioria com algum tipo de negócio disponível no andar térreo.

Sem prestar atenção ao seu redor, Iori passou por minimercados, uma floricultura, várias lavanderias automáticas e alguns restaurantes que ainda estavam fechados naquela hora da manhã. Também não prestou atenção nos carros e transeuntes que afastavam-se de seu caminho.

Era impossível saber se as pessoas mantinham distância por extrema cortesia ou porque percebiam que havia algo de errado com ele. O mal-estar que o afligia nessa manhã se manifestava em seus ombros caídos, suas costas arqueadas para frente, seu olhar baixo e em sua respiração lenta e dificultosa.

Mas o que aquelas pessoas não percebiam era o frio que ele sentia. Não notavam o tremor, a dor aguda que se apossava de seu peito e que enchia sua boca com um gosto familiar de cobre.

O som de um sinal sonoro insistente fez com que Iori se detivesse e o ruivo percebeu que chegara no cruzamento ferroviário da estação de Shinsen.

Isso significava que faltava pouco. Apenas algumas quadras o separavam de seu destino: o dojo Daimon.

A barreira que impedia a travessia pelos trilhos do trem foi ativada e algumas pessoas aguardavam em frente a ela enquanto olhavam seus celulares. O trem que estava dentro da estação partiu lentamente e demorou até a passagem ficar livre.

Porém, a campainha continuou tocando, anunciando que um segundo trem se aproximava na direção oposta. Iori manteve o olhar baixo. O barulho daquele alarme começava a lhe provocar dor de cabeça e a falta de movimento o deixava com frio.

Contra sua vontade, tremeu quando o ar deslocado pelo trem arranhou suas bochechas e encontrou uma maneira de infiltrar-se por dentro de sua jaqueta cor de vinho.

O céu desse dia de final de outono estava limpo, mas os mornos raios de sol que caíam gentilmente sobre seu cabelo e ombros pareciam zombar dele. Iori podia sentir o calor através de suas roupas, mas isso não aliviava o frio gélido em seu interior. Até suas chamas, a energia púrpura que corria em suas veias, eram ineficientes nessas circunstâncias. O fogo proporcionava um calor passageiro, que desaparecia assim que as chamas morriam.

Iori sabia o que estava acontecendo. Uma enfermidade afetava seu corpo, herdada por sua família assim como uma longa história de rancores. No passado, um suposto mal-entendido desencadeou uma sede de vingança que levou seus antepassados a tomarem decisões equivocadas. Apesar dos séculos que se passaram desde então, as consequências desse erro causavam estragos em seu organismo. Iori estivera a ponto de perecer anos atrás, quando chegou no limite, consumido pelo poder que lhe fora outorgado.

Suas chamas púrpuras eram uma fonte de poder, mas também traziam consigo uma maldição que já havia ameaçado destruir seu corpo, sua alma e sua mente.

Fazendo uso de sua força de vontade, Iori conseguira superar a maldição que o afetava e, por anos, conseguiu viver uma vida quase normal. Mas o dano estava feito e seu corpo o lembrava disso com certa frequência. Às vezes, Iori sofria dolorosos ataques de tosse que o faziam cair de joelhos e respingar sangue carmesim entre seus dedos.

Também havia noites em que sua mente ficava repleta de sussurros mentirosos de vozes do passado. As chamas púrpuras eram um fogo maldito que fora entregue à sua família por uma antiga deidade que agora jazia aprisionada por um selo sagrado. Mas a presença daquele deus não desapareceu por completo de seus pensamentos.

Ao longo dos anos, Iori aprendeu a conviver com esse fardo que lhe fora imposto antes mesmo de seu nascimento. Ele buscava calma e solidão, com a música sendo sua única companheira. Exceto por sua banda e os ensaios regulares em um estúdio, preferia ficar sozinho na maior parte do tempo.

Essa vida não parecia tão ruim, mas…

O sinal sonoro do cruzamento ferroviário continuava tocando. Os outros pedestres se queixaram em voz baixa. Um terceiro trem se aproximava e a barreira não foi erguida.

Iori levantou os olhos pela primeira vez. Através das longas mechas carmesim que cobriam um de seus olhos, viu o corpo prateado do trem. O barulho dos trilhos fez com que a dor em sua cabeça aumentasse.

E quando o trem finalmente entrou na estação, o toque da campainha parou e a barreira os deixou passar.

Iori avançou, sentindo-se aliviado por saber que logo encontraria o que estava procurando.

De volta a seus pensamentos, Iori refletiu sobre sua vida atual. A cena musical de Tóquio era interessante e lhe proporcionava várias oportunidades para que pudesse mergulhar em seu passatempo favorito, permitindo que ele tocasse seu baixo por dias sem interrupção. Conhecera músicos talentosos e podia ganhar dinheiro gravando faixas de baixo para uma infinidade de bandas. 

Mas a razão pela qual decidira morar nessa área de Tóquio o perturbava cada vez que pensava nisso.

Sua vida melhorara nos últimos anos, isso era inegável. Mas havia uma necessidade constante, uma sede insaciável por algo — _por alguém_ — que estava além de seu controle.

Havia uma coisa que precisava fazer antes que seu corpo sucumbisse ao dano causado pela maldição, um certo ajuste de contas que estava pendente. E cada vez que os sintomas lembravam-no que não tinha muito tempo, seus pensamentos voltavam imediatamente até essa pessoa.

— Kusanagi Kyo...

Recentemente, devido às circunstâncias envolvendo Kyo, Iori acabou conhecendo outra deidade que se chamava Nagi. Esse deus o tentara oferecendo-se para libertá-lo da maldição que encurtava sua vida. Em troca, Nagi queria que Iori se unisse a ele e o ajudasse a criar um novo mundo sagrado para substituir o distorcido e corrupto mundo atual.

Iori nem sequer considerou a proposta. Sabia que provavelmente era uma mentira para fazê-lo colaborar e, de qualquer forma, ele não planejava repetir os erros do passado e aceitar um acordo com outro deus.

Mas, apesar disso, a possibilidade de se libertar da maldição permaneceu em sua mente, por mais improvável que fosse.

Os planos de Nagi foram frustrados alguns dias depois. O deus abandonou a ideia de destruir o mundo depois de admitir que ainda existiam certos aspectos positivos que redimiam a humanidade.

Em um contraditório momento de calma após a batalha que derrotou Nagi, o deus se desculpou por seus erros e pelos problemas que causara. Para a total insatisfação de Iori, Nagi dirigiu algumas palavras especificamente a ele: “Mesmo que não exista uma maneira de quebrar a maldição que te afeta”, disse o deus, “sua tenacidade em ir atrás de Kyo te manterá vivo. E tenho certeza de que sua vida será longa.”

Iori não precisava ouvir isso de ninguém. Muito menos de um deus que se dizia onisciente.

Mas essas palavras continham alguma verdade.

Estiveram certas por muitos anos.

Quando a debilidade, a dor, as vozes e a inquietação em seu sangue o dominavam, Iori sabia onde encontrar alívio.

Tudo o que precisava era encontrar Kyo. Bastava olhar para seu rosto para esquecer qualquer aflição e dor. Tudo era substituído pelo desejo selvagem de apagar a existência de Kyo enquanto machucava-o no processo. A perturbação de seu sangue se transformava em entusiasmo, suas chamas malditas eram o instrumento pelo qual ele obteria a vitória sobre Kyo.

Era por essa razão que vivia nessa área específica da cidade de Tóquio. Queria manter Kyo ao seu alcance e aumentar as chances de se encontrarem por acidente. E, se fosse necessário, poderia sair em busca dele quando quisesse. 

Moravam tão próximos um do outro que uma caminhada na direção geral de Shinsen e do dojo Daimon era suficiente para encontrar o jovem.

E era isso o que Iori se propusera a fazer naquela fria manhã de outono.

* * *

As portas de madeira do dojo não tinham trinco de segurança e Iori as abriu sem fazer ruído. No entanto, não tentou entrar furtivamente. Sabia muito bem que pelo jardim da frente, cuja superfície estava coberta de cascalho, seria impossível aproximar-se da edificação principal do dojo sem ser detectado.

A casa ficava à direita, mas Iori quase não prestou atenção nela. Sabia que não encontraria a pessoa que buscava ali. Podia sentir que Kyo estava na parte traseira do dojo, no salão de treinamento.

Depois de passar pelo cascalho, Iori caminhou por um estreito caminho de concreto cinza e pôde ver o telhado da edificação traseira.

Iori notou uma presença próxima, mas não se deteve nem se virou para ver de quem se tratava.

— O que faz aqui, Yagami? — perguntou uma voz um tanto irritada. Mas a raiva logo virou deboche e a voz continuou — Não me diga que veio comemorar o aniversário do Kyo? Sei que está sempre ansioso para vê-lo, mas chegou cedo demais para a festa.

Seguindo seu caminho, Iori lançou um olhar à pessoa que falara com ele: um homem jovem, de olhos azuis como o céu e com o curto cabelo loiro meio escondido sob uma bandana cujas cores lembravam a bandeira do Reino Unido. O jovem estava de pé a alguns metros dele e segurava um cesto cheio de roupa suja nas mãos. Apesar de mostrar um sorriso divertido, seus olhos celestes estavam alertas.

Muito tempo atrás, Billy Kane fora seu companheiro de equipe durante o KOF. Mas muitos anos haviam se passado desde aquele torneio, então, para Iori, Billy se tornara uma das muitas pessoas que ele ignorava, desde que não se intrometessem em seu caminho.

Iori continuou avançando.

— Eeeei, Yagami, é melhor não causar problemas — disse Billy atrás dele, mas sem fazer esforço algum para detê-lo.

Iori se aproximou do salão de treinamento com passos lentos. Os raios de sol que caíam sobre seus ombros e suas costas ainda não eram capazes de aliviar o frio que invadia seu corpo. Seu coração batia mais rápido devido à impaciência, mas a cada batida também sentia uma pontada afiada no peito. O gosto de sangue voltou a encher sua boca e Iori se segurou para não tossir.

O dojo parecia deserto, mas ele sabia que a maioria dos residentes se encontrava ali. Alguns estavam na área de treinamento, outros no jardim dos fundos, suas vozes indo e vindo com o vento. Também havia gente dentro da casa e o aroma do café da manhã se misturava ao som de suas risadas, audíveis através das janelas abertas da cozinha.

As portas deslizantes do salão de treinamento abriram-se abruptamente e um adolescente de cabelo escuro saiu para o corredor. Estava coberto de suor, mas sorria de orelha a orelha falando em voz alta, indício da descarga de adrenalina produzida pela atividade física intensa.

— O que acha que teremos pro café da manhã, Benimaru-san? — perguntou o garoto olhando por cima do ombro na direção do esbelto jovem cujos longos cabelos se mantinham erguidos no ar, desafiando as leis da gravidade.

— Pode apostar que teremos peixe grelhado, Shingo. Ultimamente a Yukari-chan está mimando demais o Kyo — respondeu o loiro alegremente, saindo da sala e parando no meio do corredor de madeira quando viu Iori.

Benimaru não disse nada, mas seu rosto ficou sério. Shingo se assustou ao ver Yagami de pé no corredor, observando-os com uma aura ameaçadora.

— Mas eu também preparo seus pratos preferidos, Benimaru-san — disse uma voz feminina vinda da casa, seguida de alguns passos delicados.

Uma jovem de longos cabelos roxos e profundos olhos de um tom pálido cor-de-rosa apareceu no corredor. Também se surpreendeu ao ver Iori e instintivamente se aproximou de Benimaru e Shingo, que a cobriram com um gesto deliberadamente protetor.

Iori bufou, observando-os com desprezo. Estavam muito próximos por precaução, mas ninguém tentou fazer nada. Aqueles jovens sabiam que ele era perigoso, mas também tinham consciência de que Iori não estava interessado neles.

Pelo canto do olho, Iori viu que Billy também entrava no pátio. A cesta de roupas desaparecera e agora o loiro segurava firmemente em uma de suas mãos enluvadas um longo báculo de madeira.

Billy permaneceu a uma boa distância de Benimaru, Shingo e a garota, mas sua postura parecia repetir a Iori que não causasse problemas.

— Aah, estou com tanta fome — Kyo foi o último a sair do salão de treinamento, secando o suor de seu rosto com uma toalha branca. Nessa manhã, ele vestia uma camiseta clara decorada com um listra preta assimétrica que corria diagonalmente a partir de seu ombro direito.

O jovem parou no meio do corredor e simplesmente ficou ali, esfregando o rosto preguiçosamente enquanto os outros continuavam encarando Iori.

Iori apertou os dentes ao ver Kyo. Ali estava o rival que não conseguia afastar de sua mente e cuja existência às vezes se tornava tão intrusiva quanto as vozes de Orochi dentro de sua cabeça. A pessoa que ele jurara matar e que, de alguma forma, continuava viva.

Kyo fechou os olhos enquanto passava a toalha em seus cabelos molhados com uma lentidão proposital.

Iori sentiu que seu ódio aumentava. Kyo sabia que ele estava ali e estava demorando e agindo de maneira casual, fingindo não ter notado sua presença.

Mas então Kyo afastou a toalha e o encarou diretamente nos olhos. Suas íris castanhas tinham um ar de deboche e seu rosto, uma expressão cansada.

— Ugh, não é muito cedo pra isso, Yagami? — perguntou Kyo com um profundo suspiro. Sua voz continha um pouco de irritação, mas, acima de tudo, parecia resignada.

Iori franziu o rosto tentando conter a sensação de prazer que agora se misturava ao seu ódio.

O tom resignado de Kyo era um sinal de que Kusanagi sabia por que Iori estava no dojo nessa manhã. E, provavelmente, Kyo também sabia que nada do que dissesse faria Iori mudar de ideia.

Isso significava que iriam se enfrentar. As chamas púrpuras de Iori contra o fogo escarlate de Kyo.

A respiração de Iori ficou mais leve, a vontade de tossir desapareceu quando a dor em seu peito se acalmou.

Enquanto Iori devolvia o olhar de Kyo e pensava no quanto odiava a expressão presunçosa de seu rosto, o frio que o atormentava desde cedo finalmente se dissipou. E quando imaginou a si mesmo destroçando esse jovem, um calor semelhante ao das chamas de Kyo o envolveu.

Iori encontrara o alívio que procurava. Com sua existência, Kyo o acalmava.

Por quê…?

Por que Kyo conseguia aliviar as agonias de um corpo que nem mesmo o resplandor do sol podia alcançar?

E por que Iori reagia assim à sua presença? À sua _existência_?

Com o tempo, Iori percebera que ele não era o único que reagia a Kyo. Todos aqueles que se aproximaram do jovem ao longo dos anos e que não voltaram a se separar dele… Por acaso não estavam em um situação semelhante?

Talvez a relíquia sagrada que Kyo carregava em seu interior emanasse um poder parecido com o do sol; uma energia pela qual alguns seres vivos sentiam uma atração inconsciente. E, sobretudo, era uma energia que as criaturas malditas como Iori necessitavam para sobreviver.

Ou será que pensar assim era um exagero?

Com desdém, Iori observou as pessoas reunidas no pátio e confirmou seus pensamentos. Benimaru e Shingo não se moveram e continuavam protegendo Yukari, mas todos eles esperavam pela reação de Kyo, como se ele fosse algum tipo de líder que os governava com seu exemplo.

Iori sabia que Kyo nunca tivera o propósito de se tornar alguém a quem os outros seguissem incondicionalmente. Pelo contrário, Kyo parecia odiar esse tipo de responsabilidades; mas, apesar de suas reclamações constantes e atitude indiferente, o jovem não hesitava em dar tudo de si quando sua ajuda era necessária. E assim, outros lutadores poderosos como os que viviam no dojo não pensavam duas vezes antes de segui-lo.

Benimaru Nikaido era um lutador incrivelmente habilidoso capaz de controlar a eletricidade a seu bel-prazer. O garoto a seu lado, Shingo Yabuki, era um artista marcial competente, apesar de ser uma pessoa comum, sem poderes especiais. Ambos eram capazes de lidar sozinhos com essa situação, mas preferiam esperar pela decisão de Kyo.

Inclusive o outro jovem, Billy Kane, cuja lealdade estava consagrada a outra pessoa, permanecia próximo e aguardava com sua arma em mãos, atento a qualquer mudança no semblante de Kyo que indicasse que Iori não era bem-vindo no dojo naquela manhã.

Nenhum deles faria qualquer coisa até que Kyo tomasse sua decisão.

E o que Kyo faria? Rejeitá-lo? Ou satisfazê-lo?

Kyo não parou de olhá-lo nos olhos e sorriu.

— Está bem. Vou te enfrentar quando quiser, Yagami.

— Mentira.

— Hã?

— Você tem fugido de mim, Kyo.

— É que você aparece nas piores horas — Kyo deu meia-volta e entrou novamente no salão, falando sem olhar pra trás — Vamos ver do que é capaz.

— Kyo-san? Yagami-san? — Yukari tentou intervir, sua voz cheia de preocupação. No entanto, enquanto Iori avançava na direção do salão e subia o degrau de pedra que levava ao corredor de madeira, Benimaru deteve a garota.

— Deixa eles. Kyo provavelmente sabe o que está fazendo.

— Mas…

— Kusanagi-san aceitou abertamente um desafio de Yagami-san! Depois de tanto tempo… Acha que vão se incomodar se eu chegar perto pra assistir? — perguntou Shingo, emocionado.

— Melhor ficar longe deles, Shingo, a menos que queira sair queimado — riu Benimaru, mas seu sorriso não pôde ocultar a seriedade em seus olhos celestes. 

— Esses dois são tão irritantes — suspirou Billy — Vou terminar de lavar a roupa — murmurou enquanto se retirava.

Yukari permaneceu no pátio, cheia de incertezas, enquanto Benimaru e Shingo começavam a repassar tudo o que deveriam fazer para preparar a festa de aniversário de Kyo.

Não demorou muito até que um mar de chamas púrpuras emergisse por entre as portas abertas do salão de treinamento, estremecendo as paredes.

Yukari prendeu a respiração quando uma onda de chamas alaranjadas envolveu o clarão violáceo.

— Goro-chan não vai ficar muito feliz… — disse Benimaru, referindo-se ao dono do dojo.

— Eles deveriam lutar do lado de fora… — murmurou Shingo fazendo uma careta. Limpar as marcas de fogo do chão e das paredes daria muito trabalho. Isso é, se ainda restasse alguma parede em pé e parte do chão depois que a luta improvisada entre Iori e Kyo terminasse.

— A única coisa diferente seria que eles queimariam as paredes por fora — indicou Benimaru, com um suspiro resignado.

— Ah! — exclamou Yukari quando viu Kyo ser atingido com tanta força que seu corpo se chocou contra o batente de madeira da porta. No entanto, Kyo logo recuperou o equilíbrio e se lançou novamente para o interior do salão, para fora de sua vista — Ele estava… sangrando? — perguntou, certa de ter visto manchas vermelhas na camiseta branca de Kyo. E depois a garota acrescentou com mais urgência: — Não deveríamos detê-los?

Benimaru e Shingo se entreolharam. O som de uma explosão sacudiu o chão e então ouviram uma curta risada. Mas a risada não era de Yagami regozijando-se por ter derrotado Kyo. Ela veio de Kyo e soava divertida.

O eco da risada de seu amigo fez com que Benimaru se acalmasse visivelmente.

— Acho que eles vão ficar bem — disse — Vamos entrar e terminar os preparativos.

Yukari continuou olhando para o salão de treinamento por mais alguns segundos antes de seguir Benimaru até o interior da casa.

* * *

— Você não parece muito bem. Talvez devesse parar, Yagami.

— Fale por si mesmo.

A temperatura do ar dentro do salão de treinamento aumentara tanto devido à conflagração alaranjada e púrpura que dificultava a respiração. Kyo estava ofegante e admitia para si mesmo que aceitar o desafio de Yagami de lutar dentro de um local fechado não foi uma de suas ideias mais brilhantes.

Pareceu algo razoável por alguns segundos. Lutar num lugar projetado para _treinar_ era uma maneira sutil de dizer a Yagami que, talvez, pudessem treinar juntos essa manhã. Não tinha porque se envergonhar disso pois nem todas as lutas precisavam ser até a morte. 

Mas Iori não captou a sutileza da situação e atacou da maneira de sempre: com todo o seu poder e tentando matá-lo.

Kyo estava sangrando por causa de um ferimento na cintura. Mal notava a dor e tinha certeza de que fora apenas arranhado pelos dedos de Iori que mais pareciam garras, mas, apesar disso, havia uma ferida ali e o sangue manchava sua camiseta como se ele tivesse se envolvido num acidente grave.

Iori também sangrava, mas não por causa de uma ferida. Havia um rastro de sangue no canto de seus lábios que descia por seu queixo. Seu rosto estava muito pálido, mas seus olhos brilhavam famintos e selvagens.

Durante a luta, conforme Yagami invocava suas chamas púrpuras com mais intensidade, sua respiração foi ficando mais trabalhosa e Kyo estava ciente de que não era por causa do ar pesado daquele salão. O ruivo estava exigindo demais de si mesmo, como sempre costumava fazer, ignorando o fato de que o esforço piorava seu estado de saúde.

Naquela manhã, Iori não estava se sentindo bem. Kyo percebeu isso no instante em que olhou para Iori de pé no meio do pátio do dojo, pois já se conheciam há tanto tempo que os sinais de sofrimento de Iori eram óbvios para ele. Kyo também já conhecia a maneira como Iori lidava com essa situação: exigindo mais de si mesmo, como se quisesse suprimir o dano causado pela maldição de Orochi mostrando que não se importava com as consequências e que não pararia por nada.

Outra coisa que Kyo notou durante esses anos era que Iori não costumava utilizar todo o seu poder quando lutava com pessoas que não fossem ele. Embora parecesse estranho, na maior parte do tempo Iori evitava confrontos diretos e preferia ameaçar a outra pessoa para que ela desistisse. 

No entanto, quando as ameaças não funcionavam, ele não tinha problemas em enfrentar seus oponentes.

Mas essas lutas eram diferentes. Eram uma maneira de se livrar de um incômodo e acabavam no momento em que a pessoa que irritara Iori se afastava. Por outro lado, as lutas com Kyo tinham como propósito acabar com sua vida. Esse era um objetivo que Iori não pôde cumprir em anos e, por causa disso, continuavam se enfrentando em ruas desertas (ou não tão vazias), durante torneios, encontros acidentais ou a cada vez que Iori sentia vontade de lutar com e ele e conseguia encontrá-lo.

Nos últimos anos, Kyo passou a escapar de Iori na cara dura. Era como brincar de gato e rato pelas ruas de Tóquio. Mais de uma vez, Kyo tentara se esconder em um restaurante ou numa loja qualquer, só para ver Iori chegando alguns segundos depois. O sexto sentido que lhes permitia sentir a presença um do outro era uma benção, mas também uma maldição.

Ser perseguido por Iori provocava sentimentos conflitantes em Kyo. O desafio de fugir de Yagami era ao mesmo tempo cansativo e divertido. Uma fuga bem-sucedida o fazia sorrir, mas também o exasperava. Por outro lado, esconder-se e depois ser encontrado era o pior que podia acontecer, porque havia o risco de Iori perder a noção e destruir um lugar lotado.

No entanto, quando Kyo estava de bom humor, não fugia de Yagami e o enfrentava diretamente, como naquela manhã.

— Está bem, então paro eu — disse Kyo com voz calma.

— O que disse?

Kyo cutucou o queixo com a ponta do dedo.

— Posso ver que não está bem — disse, e Iori limpou o sangue do queixo com a manga de sua jaqueta com um gesto brusco enquanto encarava Kyo com ódio em seus olhos — Vamos acabar com isso outra hora.

— Vamos acabar com isso agora mesmo.

Kyo conteve um suspiro. A irritação de Yagami aumentava gradativamente e sua aura ameaçadora ficava cada vez mais intensa. Havia tanto ódio em seus olhos que Kyo sentiu uma reação familiar e instintiva que o incitava a se afastar de Yagami, ou a encontrar uma forma de acabar com a ameaça que ele representava.

— Não se atreva a fugir de mim outra vez — disse Iori com voz áspera.

— Não estou fugindo. E também não estou dizendo pra você ir embora — indicou Kyo, limpando o suor de sua testa com um gesto cansado — Afinal, você se deu ao trabalho de vir me visitar no meu aniversário. Estou comovido — A última frase foi dita com ironia e Kyo deu meia-volta e caminhou em direção à porta do salão.

— Kyo!

Kyo não parou.

Apesar de Iori estar furioso, o ruivo não tentou ir atrás dele ou atacou novamente.

— A festa só vai começar à noite, mas pode ficar aqui se quiser — acrescentou Kyo.

— O que eu quero é… — As palavras de Iori foram interrompidas por um acesso de tosse. Kyo parou na mesma hora e se virou. Iori cobria os lábios com uma mão e seus olhos estavam fechados com força enquanto tentava conter a tosse ou fingir que não era nada sério.

No entanto, quando a tosse passou e Iori afastou sua mão, Kyo pôde ver que havia sangue em sua palma e seus dedos.

— Que droga! Tá vendo? Eu tinha razão — Kyo não falou com arrogância, apenas desaprovação. Era evidente que não estava feliz por estar certo — Descanse um pouco, Yagami.

Iori limpou os lábios com o dorso da mão e depois observou a mancha de sangue.

Desta vez, Kyo suspirou suavemente.

— Sujou mais ainda. Vem cá, vou pegar alguma coisa pra você se limpar.

Kyo sabia que era melhor não esperar por uma resposta. Começou a andar até a casa principal, onde ficava seu quarto. Pouco depois, ouviu os passos de Iori seguindo-o.

* * *

Não usaram a entrada principal da casa para evitar os outros lutadores que estavam na sala e na cozinha. Kyo levou Iori pelos corredores exteriores, caminhando em silêncio e afastado alguns metros. O moreno sorria por dentro porque, de certa forma, Iori continuava indo atrás dele.

No entanto, o cansaço acumulado por Yagami persegui-lo por tantos anos desapareceu por completo e foi substituído por essa estranha familiaridade que pairava sobre eles quando não estavam trocando provocações ou ameaças.

Kyo se deteve e abriu uma das portas deslizantes que dava para o jardim dos fundos. Depois, havia um quarto de tamanho médio, chão de tatami e poucos móveis. A cama ficava à esquerda, um guarda-roupa alto estava na parede oposta e havia também uma escrivaninha.

— Sinta-se em casa — disse Kyo, fingindo um tom exageradamente educado — Vou pegar as toalhas.

Iori não recusou o convite, apenas o ignorou completamente. Em vez de entrar no ambiente, se sentou num dos cantos do corredor externo, de frente para o jardim, dando as costas para o quarto. O sol estava alto no céu, mas seus raios ainda não conseguiam aquecê-lo e o frio voltava a envolvê-lo agora que a adrenalina da luta contra Kyo começava a diminuir.

Kyo voltou alguns minutos depois trazendo toalhas úmidas e duas xícaras de chá. Trocara de roupa e agora vestia uma camiseta preta de mangas compridas. Se a ferida em sua cintura o estava incomodando, não era possível saber pois ele não demonstrava.

— Toma — disse Kyo, oferecendo as toalhas. Iori pegou uma e limpou o sangue das mãos. Com a outra, limpou o rosto e os lábios, manchando o tecido claro de vermelho-escuro. Kyo deixou as xícaras no chão, ao alcance dele, e se ajoelhou a seu lado — Poderia tentar não usá-lo a menos que seja realmente necessário — disse Kyo de repente, seus olhos voltados para o jardim e não para Iori — Seu fogo púrpura, quero dizer.

— Bobagem.

— Poderia usar suas _outras_ chamas — continuou Kyo sem se abalar, referindo-se às chamas vermelhas que Iori conseguira invocar há pouco tempo, quando enfrentaram um inimigo poderoso juntos — Ou será que são mais difíceis de invocar?

— Usarei o recurso mais poderoso se isso significa que vou derrotá-lo.

— Não é bom pra sua saúde.

— Está perdendo tempo em insistir nisso. Não vai acontecer.

— Você é muito cabeça-dura, Yagami.

Iori olhou de relance para Kyo e percebeu um leve sorriso resignado em seus lábios.

Mas não tinha mais nada a acrescentar, então ficou quieto.

Alguns minutos se passaram enquanto Kyo bebia seu chá, ainda ajoelhado ao lado dele. A atenção de Iori se dirigiu ao silêncio que os rodeava, o brilho do sol e à suave brisa gelada.

Como ainda sentia frio, não demorou até perceber o calor gentil que às vezes pairava sobre ele. Qualquer um teria pensado que o sol finalmente estava fazendo seu trabalho, mas Iori sabia que não era o sol, mas sim, a presença de Kyo.

Observou Kyo, que pegara o celular e lia mensagens enquanto bebia seu chá. Iori continuou encarando-o emburrado, até que Kyo se virou para ele.

— O que foi? — perguntou o moreno, meio divertido. Iori apertou os dentes, não querendo responder.

Enquanto observava o jovem que jurara matar, Iori refletiu sobre a posição humilhante em que se encontrava, como já fizera muitas vezes durante sua vida. A menos que acabasse com Kyo, nunca superaria a necessidade que tinha por ele. Essa dependência tácita e não correspondida continuaria inalterada. E Iori odiava Kyo por isso, mas também odiava os eventos do passado que os unira dessa maneira, empurrando-os para as circunstâncias atuais, não importando o quanto tentaram levar uma vida normal quando eram mais novos.

— É cansativo repetir a mesma coisa tantas vezes, sabe? — disse Kyo. Falou em voz baixa, mas suas palavras foram firmes — Se você se sente mal, posso te ajudar. Não vai acontecer nada se não lutarmos. Você vai continuar me odiando e eu vou continuar pensando que você é um pé no saco — Iori bufou com desdém e Kyo continuou: — Se eu puder te ajudar, farei isso. Não vou te dar as costas.

Iori ficou em silêncio. Parte dele queria rejeitar Kyo; mas outra parte estava tentada a descobrir do que se tratava essa oferta de ajuda. Kyo esperou e sorriu levemente ao não receber uma resposta. A ausência de uma recusa direta era praticamente um sinal de que Iori aceitara.

Por um momento, pareceu que Kyo não estava fazendo nada. O jovem continuou ajoelhado, com suas mãos descansando sobre seu colo, ainda segurando o celular. Depois fechou os olhos e soltou o ar devagar.

Logo em seguida, Iori sentiu que a energia de Kyo o envolvia por completo. Não era visível, mas ele conseguia perceber que seu corpo ficava sensível ante aquele poderoso _ki_. Encontrar rastros dessa energia em uma rua qualquer podia significar que Kyo estava por perto, ou que estivera na área a pouco tempo. E ele sempre o estava buscando.

E era através dessa energia que Iori às vezes podia ler e antecipar os ataques de Kyo, concentrando-se nas ondas e flutuações de seu _ki_ quando se enfrentavam.

No entanto, essa manhã, enquanto ambos permaneciam sentados sem fazer nada em particular, o que Iori percebeu nessa energia foi que Kyo estava calmo. Apesar de suas palavras, Kyo não se incomodava com sua proximidade ou sua presença no dojo.

E, lentamente, Iori começou a sentir o efeito dessa energia. Era o mesmo alívio que experimentava quando lutavam, quando as chamas alaranjadas o envolviam e queimavam sua pele.

Mas, diferente das lutas, agora ele não sentia dor. Apenas a energia de Kyo tocando suas mãos e bochechas com a mesma delicadeza que a do luz do sol de inverno. E essas tênues carícias eram mornas e dissipavam o frio alojado em seu corpo.

Kyo abriu os olhos e, sem romper sua concentração, observou-o enquanto sorria amplamente.

— Se o principal propósito das chamas Kusanagi é _purificar_ , então deveriam poder fazer mais do que destruir deuses, queimar e causar destruição, né, Yagami?

— Como eu poderia saber?

— Tá funcionando?

Funcionava. A respiração de Iori estava mais fácil agora e o ruivo podia sentir o calor do sol outra vez.

Mas Iori também notou que usar a energia da relíquia Kusanagi dessa forma estava afetando Kyo. Depois de alguns segundos, o rosto de Kyo ficou tenso, seus ombros e costas rígidos, como se estivesse esforçando-se para suportar um peso enorme.

— Pare — disse Iori.

— Não acho que foi o bastante.

— Já disse para parar.

Iori segurou Kyo pelo braço. Depois da surpresa inicial, Kyo riu olhando para a mão de Iori e a maneira como os dedos do ruivo estavam cravados na manga de sua camiseta.

— Está me confundindo com uma certa manager que acaba desmaiando quando se excede usando seu poder — disse Kyo com cuidadoso tom inexpressivo.

— É suficiente — grunhiu Iori, soltando-o. Kyo estava se referindo à Yukari, que tinha certos poderes de purificação divina com os quais pôde ajudar os lutadores em mais de uma ocasião. No entanto, cada vez que a garota usava seus poderes, ficava num estado debilitado. Todos concordaram que era melhor que ela não se excedesse usando aquele poder, para não colocar sua saúde em perigo.

Kyo concordou com um aceno de cabeça e esfregou seu braço distraidamente.

Iori se levantou.

— Aliás, eu tava falando sério — disse Kyo antes que Iori começasse a andar — Você é bem-vindo na festa se quiser vir.

— Hm.

Kyo sorriu novamente. Iori parecia irritado, mas não recusou o convite.

* * *

Iori estava sentado no canto do corredor novamente, observando o jardim e fumando um cigarro, quando ouviu a outra porta do quarto de Kyo ser aberta. Yukari estava de pé no corredor que unia o dormitório ao restante da casa.

— Kyo-san, o café da manhã está pronto. Todos estão te esperando — disse a garota — Kyo-san, está aí?

Yukari entrou no quarto e parou bruscamente ao ver que Kyo jazia no chão do corredor externo, atrás de Yagami. Kyo estava deitado de lado, de costas para ela, coberto até a cabeça por uma jaqueta de cor vinho que ela reconheceu ser a de Iori.

A garota deu um passo inseguro na direção deles. Seus olhos foram da figura imóvel de Kyo para Iori, depois para Kyo novamente.

Ela estava visivelmente receosa de se aproximar de Iori, mas tentou ocultar seu medo.

E então percebeu que havia sangue nas mangas da jaqueta.

— Kyo-san está… ferido…? — murmurou. Reunindo sua coragem, a garota venceu a distância que os separavam e caiu de joelhos ao lado de Kyo — Kyo-san — chamou — Kyo-san, por favor, responda.

Kyo não se mexeu. Iori observou Yukari de relance. A garota estava pálida e, apesar de suas mãos estarem levantadas na direção de Kyo, não se atrevia a tocá-lo.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou Yukari, olhando para Iori com seus pálidos olhos cor-de-rosa cheios de preocupação.

Iori riu. Yukari mantinha um tom educado e escolheu suas palavras com cuidado, mas em seus olhos, Iori podia ler que a garota queria perguntar: “o que fez com ele?”

— Se excedeu usando seu poder e desmaiou — disse Iori secamente, sem humor em sua voz.

— O-o quê…? — gaguejou Yukari.

Kyo então se mexeu, assustando a garota.

— Não desmaiei — esclareceu com voz irritada e fraca por baixo da jaqueta — Tô tentando dormir.

Yukari se acalmou e sua preocupação se converteu em confusão.

— No chão? — perguntou — Sua cama está bem ali…

— O sol tá gostoso — A resposta de Kyo foi totalmente séria e Yukari olhou para Iori sem saber o que fazer.

O ruivo continuou fumando, sem dizer nada.

— Eu tô bem, só guarda um pouco de comida pra mim — murmurou Kyo preguiçosamente.

— Se você diz… — murmurou Yukari, mas quando estava prestes a se levantar, ouviu passos no corredor e Shingo apareceu.

— Kusanagi-san, Mitsumine-san, por que estão demorando tant…? — Shingo não terminou a frase pois viu Kyo no chão, Iori fumando e Yukari meio ajoelhada — Yagami-san, o que fez com ele? POR ACASO ESTÁ MORTO? — Exigiu saber, correndo para o lado de seu mestre.

Kyo grunhiu alguma coisa por baixo da jaqueta.

— Não se preocupe, Shingo-kun. Ele está… tirando um cochilo — explicou Yukari.

— No chão?

— Parece que o sol está agradável nesse lugar.

— O quê?

Yukari se levantou e fez um gesto para que Shingo a acompanhasse até a sala de jantar. O garoto a seguiu com uma expressão confusa no rosto. Estava acostumado com as sonecas improvisadas de Kyo, como era comum anos atrás na cobertura da escola ou mais recentemente no meio das plantas do jardim, mas Kyo não costumava mostrar essa atitude despreocupada na frente de Yagami.

— Acha que devemos chamar os outros? — perguntou Yukari ao perceber o desconforto de Shingo.

Shingo ficou pensativo por um instante, suspirou e então negou com a cabeça.

* * *

Iori se perguntou mais uma vez por que não saíra do dojo ainda. Mas a resposta era muito simples: algo o mantinha ali.

— Então seu poder não pode ser utilizado dessa forma — disse Iori com desdém, olhando para Kyo, que continuava deitado no chão com os olhos fechados.

Pouco depois de dividir sua energia, Kyo ficou pálido e a temperatura de seu corpo caiu abruptamente. Decidir tirar um cochilo foi só uma desculpa idiota para esconder que estava se sentindo mal.

— Seja mais compreensivo. Treinei a manhã toda, depois tive que te enfrentar. E ainda não comi. Talvez eu só esteja cansado — murmurou Kyo.

— Então você é fraco.

Kyo abriu um olho e encarou Iori com um sorriso travesso.

— Mas parece que você já não sente dor e isso significa que minha ideia funcionou. E, se funcionou, então valeu a pena.

— Hunf — Iori não gostou do que ouviu, mas Kyo não estava equivocado.

— Não acredito que este poder só sirva para destruir seres divinos — continuou Kyo — Os detalhes se perderam com o tempo, mas o fogo não mudou. Talvez eu só precise redescobrir seus outros usos.

Iori observou Kyo, que falava com mais suavidade, seu sorriso meio escondido pela jaqueta que Iori deixou cair sobre ele em algum momento, quando Kyo começou a tremer.

Kyo tinha razão, mas não parecia ter consciência da simplicidade do assunto. As chamas Kusanagi purificavam deuses malignos e podiam causar níveis desconhecidos de destruição mas, assim como o fogo comum, aquelas chamas também proporcionavam luz e calor, um refúgio contra o frio.

Iori pensou em todas as pessoas que, assim como ele, eram inconscientemente atraídas por aquela energia e se reuniam ao redor de Kyo, tal como outros seres vivos buscavam a luz do sol.

— Você realmente não percebe? — murmurou Iori.

— O quê? — perguntou Kyo.

Iori suspirou.

Se Kyo não estava ciente do efeito que provocava nas pessoas — e nele — então que continuasse na ignorância para sempre. Talvez aquilo aliviasse a humilhação com a qual Iori tinha que conviver diariamente.

Aquele pensamento fez Iori rir. Kyo o encarou confuso.

Sem saber por que, antes de pegar sua jaqueta, Iori tocou o cabelo castanho de Kyo com o dorso de sua mão.

— O que foi isso…? — perguntou Kyo, perplexo.

Mas Iori já estava de pé e segurava sua jaqueta. E antes que Kyo pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, o ruivo cruzava o jardim em direção à saída.

~Fin~

お誕生日おめでとうございます京サマ！  
12 de dezembro de 2020  
MiauNeko


End file.
